


Harry and Abigail

by Aquien



Series: 94 Days of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquien/pseuds/Aquien
Summary: Harry's got a new pet. Why is that so hard for people to accept?





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a long pause, here's a new one shot. The prompt used to this one was "An unexpected pet"

“Harry!” there was a tone of disbelief in Ron’s voice.

 

“Yeah?” Harry turned around to face his friend. He saw ‘Mione standing beside him, uncharacteristically silent and mouth agape.

 

“Harry,” Ron repeated, before falling silent.

 

“Yes?” Harry repeated with emphasis on each letter of the word. Ron and ‘Mione only stared at him, or rather behind him. Harry decided that this was the perfect time to practice his skills in patience, so he just stood there calmly, waiting for his friends to stop gaping and continue with whatever it was that was bothering them.

 

“Uhm,” Ron finally started. At the same time, ‘Mione finally managed to close her mouth, a worried look replacing her disbelief.

 

“Harry, are you aware that you have, well, what appears to be a  _ giraffe _ accompanying you?” she asked, Ron slowly shaking his head beside her as if he wanted to wake himself up from a dream.

 

“Yes,” Harry now repeated the affirmation for the third time, not really getting the question - it wasn’t like giraffes were that small creatures, and this one was no exception, so how could they possibly believe that he would  _ not _ know about it? “Her name’s Abigail,” he offered as he came up with nothing else to continue with and his friends were staring silently again.

 

“Abi…” ‘Mione cut herself off in the middle of Abigail’s name. “Harry, are you feeling okay?” she then asked instead.

 

“Sure, I’m okay,” Harry smiled at them, silently wondering if ‘Mione and Ron were okay. Maybe he should suggest they go to visit Madam Pomfrey? “I really should continue up though, it’ll take time to get Abby here settled, and I’m sure she’s hungry as well. We wouldn’t want her to keep us all up all night if she starts nibbling on our bedsheets,” he added with a smile.

 

“Up? Mate? Are you taking the giraffe up to the tower?” Ron was almost shouting in disbelief. Odd.

 

“Her name’s Abigail, and where else should I take her? It’s the middle of winter, surely you can’t expect me to have her stay outside?”

 

“Harry, maybe you should come with us to visit Madam Pomfrey? Or Head Mistress McGonagall?” ‘Mione sounded worried.

 

“Why? I feel fine. You two should go though, you both look a little faint. Maybe you’ve eaten something bad?” Harry suggested. “I really need to go now though. I hope you two feel better soon!” with those words, he started of toward the tower, Abigail in tow. He absentmindedly noted that Ron and ‘Mione remained where they were, just standing there staring after him and Abby.

 

***

 

He was almost finished with his breakfast when the Head Mistress interrupted him.

 

“Mr Potter, a word, if you please,” McGonagall’s tone of voice suggested that he’d better please, no other option allowed. Sighing, Harry got up and trailed after her out of the Great Hall, Abigail in tow.

 

They walked quietly to McGonagall’s office. When they reached the stairs, she paused for a moment to look pointedly at Abigail, but when Harry made no move to order Abby to wait, she sighed and opened the door, leading them all upstairs.

 

The office got a little crowded with Abigail there. Dumbledore’s portrait was delighted though. With sparkling eyes he kept trying to get Abby to walk over to him, wanting to give her some painted treats. Harry left him to it, as he focused on the current Head Mistress. She was looking at her predecessor and Abigail with clear disapproval, but then she as well turned around to focus on Harry instead.

 

“Mr Potter,” she started, in her usual stern voice. “Would you please explain the giraffe?” There was a slight pause before the last word.

 

“I call her Abigail, I got her yesterday.”

 

“Yes, so I’ve been informed. The question remains though as to  _ why _ you acquired her.”

 

“All students are allowed a pet, and the restrictions as to what sort of pets was not placed on us eight years.”

 

“I am well aware of that, Mr Potter. That allowance was given as you are seen as old enough to take proper care and responsibility over animals more difficult to handle than cats, owls and toads. You cannot suggest that the giraffe is your pet though?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Mr Potter. Giraffes are not suitable as pets.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Mr Potter. Harry. Please, tell me why you’ve gotten a giraffe as a pet?” McGonagall walked over to him as she spoke to put a hand on his shoulder, concern evident in her eyes. Harry sighed, not wanting her to worry, but not knowing what to tell her either.

 

“I just wanted to,” he finally replied. “And the rules allow it,” he added as he thought it good to repeat it.

 

“You wanted to?” McGonagall echoed, suddenly sounding old and tired. “Harry, if there is something troubling you, you know you can talk to be about it, right?”

 

“I know,” Harry answered with honesty. “I’m fine. Abigail is fine. Everything is just fine,” he tried smiling at her, but that seemed to just make her frown more, increasing the lines of worry on her face. Finally she shook her head in defeat, letting Harry and Abigail out with an accompanying encouragement to go see Madam Pomfrey ‘just in case’.

 

***

 

“Potter!” Parkinson’s mocking voice sounded across the hall as Harry walked by. Harry calmly stopped and turned to face her. It was a week since he’d gotten Abigail, and he was getting used to people commenting on it. He quirked an eyebrow in question at the group of Slytherins. “They say that our  _ oh so beloved Savior _ has lost his mind, any comments?” Parkinson continued, laughing in scorn as she spoke. Everyone except Malfoy joined her in her laughter.

 

Malfoy was standing at the side of the group, uncharacteristically quiet. He regarded Harry with a light frown but no comment. Harry just shrugged slightly and resumed walking - he had figured out that that was the best response he could give regarding all the questions people had about Abby.

 

***

 

The latest issue of the Prophet was suddenly pushed in front of Harry, as he ate his breakfast a couple of days later. On the front cover there was a picture of him and Abby, while the headline, written in bold, flashy letters, read:  “ _ Even the Mighty can fall _ ” and printed underneath in finer script was the question  “ _ Did Harry Potter, Savior of the Whole Wizarding World, pay for his victory over You-Know-Who with his sanity? Read all about the tragic tale that might have lead to the fall of our Most Beloved Hero on pages 2, 3 and then continued on pages 7 to 12. _ ” Harry chuckled lightly before pushing the paper away. He had no interest in reading Skeeter’s newest concoctions of half-truths and full on lies mixed with not even remotely qualified guesses.

 

***

 

“Is she magical?” Ron’s voice startled Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up at his mate, wondering what he was talking about. “The giraffe, I mean,” the red-head clarified with a nod toward Abby.

 

“Magical? There is such a thing as magical giraffes?” he sure hadn’t heard about it, but then again there probably was a lot he still had to learn about the Wizarding World and all the mysteries it held.

 

“Not that I know off,” Ron replied, disappointment in his voice. “I just hoped you’d found something new, and that that would be the explanation of…  _ that _ .” Once again, he indicated Abby with just a nod, seeming not to actually wanting to acknowledge her. Harry looked at his mate with a furrowed brow.

 

“What do you have against Abby?” he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

 

“What do I..? Harry. I love you as a brother, yeah? Mates for life and all that, yeah? But this, this…  _ Abby _ . I just don’t get it. If you just could explain to me _ why _ _?_ ” Ron pleaded with him, desperation in his voice.

 

“I’ve told you. I just wanted to,” Harry repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

 

“Yeah, mate, you’ve said that. But why did you want to? It just doesn’t make any sense, you do realize that?” Ron sat down next to Harry, concern written all over his face. “Is there something about her you’re just not telling me? Did you maybe botch up a transfiguration experiment? Or is she charmed? You can tell me, I’m your mate, yeah? I’m no blabber-mouth, I’ll keep quiet. Just tell me so that I can understand!”

 

“You’re my best mate Ron. I just don’t know what to tell you. Abby isn’t any spell or charm gone wrong.”

 

“Then why? And how?  _ How _ did you get her? You can’t just walk into a pet store and buy a giraffe!”

 

“Well, I was out visiting in London, as you know, yeah? And then I run into this group of Muggles who were all about how wrong it is to keep animals in zoos, yeah? I listened to them for a while and well, they sort of made sense. So I figured I’d do my part and liberate at least one of the animals kept there, yeah?”

 

“You… you  _ stole _ the giraffe from a Muggle zoo?” Ron’s eyes was all about bulging out of his head.

 

“Liberated, man, liberated!”

 

“Liberated. Right. Yeah. Harry, have you seen Madam Pomfrey lately?”

 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

 

“You just stole a giraffe! And you keep it in our dorm! You take it with you everywhere!” Ron was almost shouting now and Harry sighed.

 

“ _ Liberated _ ,” he repeated, trying to put as much emphasis at the word as possible.

 

“Fine.  _ Liberated _ ,” Ron almost growled. “You do realize that if you really wanted to liberate the giraffe, you should have sent her to Africa, to be with other giraffes, yeah?”

 

“She’s been bred in captivity. She’s never seen the savanna. She’d be lost there. At least she’s not in a cage now. She’s free, but taken care of as she’s used to,” Harry knew he sounded petulant, but couldn’t help himself.

 

Beside him, Ron buried his head in his hands, giving up.

 

***

 

“Potter, are you out of your mind?” Malfoy almost jumped up at him, as Harry was making his way to the Great Hall after their shared Potion’s class. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged Harry by the arm to a nearby, empty classroom. Abigail followed in tow, not needing to be told. No one else was around, as Harry had been held back in class by an agitated Snape who had demanded Harry leave Abby out of his classroom in the future.

 

After having closed and locked the door behind them, the two turned to face each other. Abby quietly munched on a small pile of leaves that Harry automatically had pulled out from his bag and put up on the teacher’s table for her.

 

“You’re out of your mind,” Malfoy repeated.

 

“That seems to be the general consensus, yeah,” Harry agreed, nodding calmly while holding Malfoy’s gaze.

 

“Why?” the blond asked in a tired voice.

 

“You know why,” Harry’s reply came without hesitation, and as he spoke he took a step closer to the other boy, who turned around and walked toward the window.

 

“It’s madness,” he stated in a quiet voice.

 

“Maybe,” Harry agreed.

 

“Have you seen what the Prophet prints about you? What the students  _ and _ _even the teachers_ are saying?” pain filled Malfoy’s voice.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Well, I do!” Malfoy turned around, fury in his eyes. “You’re the Savior! They shouldn’t talk like that about you. You saved them all and this is the thanks you get?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve pretty much lost my good reputation, wouldn’t you say?” Harry was grinning at Malfoy, who’s eyes lost their fury as he stilled and this time let Harry walk up to him. “You know,” Harry continued, “now that I’ve lost my mind and all, me dating an ex-Death Eater wouldn’t do much of a dent in my reputation. You know, the reputation  _ you _ cared so much about protecting.”

 

“You can’t blame me for this!” the fury in Malfoy’s eyes flared back. “You know what they’ll say if this,” he gestured between himself and Harry, “comes out. The things they’ll write.”

 

“Can’t write anything much worse than they do now, can they?” Harry continued to grin, even if it felt forced. He just wanted the anguish removed from Draco’s eyes, from his whole being. He took one more step closer, raising his hand to put on the other boy’s arm. Draco stilled as he met Harry’s gaze.

 

“You’re absolutely bonkers, you know that,” he whispered.

 

“Love will do that to a person,” Harry smiled. “You cared so much about protecting my reputation, well, now it’s gone. No need to protect it anymore. No need to hide anymore,” Harry looked Draco in the eyes as he spoke, urgently hoping that his own eyes spoke more than he was able to put in words. “The whole wizarding world now believe I’ve lost it. My friends believe it too. At times, even I believe it,” Harry chuckled darkly. “I know it’s worth it though. I’ll do anything to convince you that you’re worth so much more than any reputation. I don’t care what they say. I don’t care what anyone writes. What we’ve shared this year, I don’t want to keep it a secret any longer.  _ That _ is what I care about.  _ You _ is what I care about, Draco. When we leave Hogwarts for good in one week, I want you to move in with us at Grimmauld Place. I want to be able to kiss you in public and hold your hand. I want you, all of you. I didn’t save the whole bloody Wizarding World to then have to hide what I really want and care about. If they can’t take it that their Savior is dating an Ex-Death Eater, then that’s too bad, I don’t care. They can go stuff their narrow-minded opinions up their bloody arse’s!” Harry was getting worked up now, angry at all those who’d want to ‘save him’ from Draco, just because they couldn’t see past his past.

 

Draco looked at him, a stunned expression on his face. “You want me to move in with you?” he asked with disbelief, as if he hadn’t heard anything Harry had said after that. “What about..?”

 

Harry didn’t let him finish. “What about nothing,” he corrected. “I’ve lived my whole life this far with everyone telling me what to do. With the expectation that I’ll save everyone. Well, I’ve done that now, yeah? So now it’s my turn to decide what I want. And I only want  _ you _ ,” he paused to let that sink in, before repeating his words from before, as a question now. “So _please_ tell me that you will move in with us?” he kept his breath as he waited for Draco to reply.

 

The blond looked at him for quite a long time, shaking his head as if he wanted to make sure this was really happening, before a tentative smile formed on his face and he nodded. Closing the last of the distance between them, Harry brought their lips together in a soft kiss. As they broke apart, a small frown formed on Draco’s face.

 

“Wait a minute, did you just ask if I’ll move in with  _ you _ as in someone more in addition to you and me? You’re not telling me that Granger and Weasel will be living with us?” a look of pure horror came over him as he spoke the words. Harry chuckled lightly.

 

“No, Ron and ‘Mione have plans of their own. I meant with me and Abby, of course.”

 

“With you and… Abby?  _ The giraffe _ ? You’re not suggesting that you’re keeping the giraffe?!”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s who I have to thank for you finally seeing reason and agreeing to this all,” Harry grinned again. “Don’t worry Draco, you’ll learn to love her as well, I’m sure.”

 

Draco groaned as he buried his face in the crane of Harry’s neck. He was so going to regret this. Bloody Savior, he really was absolutely bonkers.


End file.
